Losing Sleep
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: December is a special time of the year; a time of joy, a time of love and sometimes a time of drama. NYC is about to a lot more than snow and Christmas cheer.


**Rating:** T

**Fandom: **Gossip Girl and 90210

**Couple: **Vanessa Abrams and Liam Court

**Summary: ** December is a special time of the year; a time of joy, a time of love and sometimes a time of drama. NYC is about to a lot more than snow and Christmas cheer.

* * *

One: December 1st

The snow fell silently outside Vanessa Abrams' dorm room window. Inside the dorm room the nineteen year old film major slept peacefully. Until her cell phone went off rather loudly, blasting the song _One Love (People Get Ready)_ from the Fox television series Glee. Vanessa searched for her cell phone and grabbed it, placing it to her ear.

"'Ello?"

"You sound sleepy," a voice on the other line chuckled. Vanessa sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Come to your door."

She glanced at the door, "Give me a minute okay?" she asked.

"Okay."

Vanessa hung up the phone and grabbed her brush and put her hair in a curly ponytail. She had gone back her curls shortly after she got back from California. She looked down at her blue and red flannel sleeping pants that were a bit big on her and her dusky blue tank top before walking over to the door. She opened it and felt something grab a hold of her legs.

"Good morning, mama!"

The voice sounded a bit muffled but she smiled down at the little boy. He looked up at her and gave a grin. The little boy's green-blue eyes looked up into her gray-blue ones and Vanessa found herself hooked once again.

A man after her own heart, he had no idea how much of a heartbreaker he was growing up to be.

"Good morning bud," she returned and picked him up. "Where is your dad?"

A knock on the door made her turn to see the very person she was looking for. She opened her mouth to yell at him when he held up a bag and some cups of hot chocolate.

"I come baring gifts." He defended and she moved aside so he could come inside. She quickly closed the door so no one would see them. She took a quick look towards Blair Waldorf's room and shut her door. She turned just in time for her son to ask a question.

"Can we go to the park today?"

Both parents exchanged a look. His father answered the questioned, "Sure." He answered and took out the bagels, yogurt and cream cheese from the bag and laid them down on the bag on Vanessa's bed. Liam Court was grateful that his sort of girlfriend/mother of his son had her own room. They always had breakfast in her room and when his roommate had his noon class, they would eat lunch and dinner in Liam's dorm.

He handed Vanessa her cinnamon and raisin bagel with strawberry cream cheese and gave Sawyer his strawberry yogurt. Vanessa opened the yogurt and gave Sawyer the other half of her bagel. Liam sat down on the ground and watched as his son munched on the food.

"How was your mid-term?" Vanessa asked suddenly. He groaned and she gave him a look that said 'you could not have possible failed that test? I tutored you for five weeks every three hours of free-time I got since Sawyer was living with your mom'. "Liam," she began and he laughed confusing her.

"I'm kidding V," he assured her with a smile, "I aced it with flying colors."

Vanessa frowned and grabbed her comforter and prepared to chuck it at him when he acted quickly, tackling her to the bed, careful of their son, who was getting off the bed before she grabbed the comforter. His fingers went to her stomach, just above her ribs and he tickled her, watcher squirm beneath him as she laughed.

"Liam Matthew Court! Stop!" she begged as he continued his rampage. Sawyer watched as his parents played. Liam leaned over and nipped Vanessa's ear, causing her to break out in a scream. She was ticklish there, not to mention it was pleasure spot. She quickly jabbed him in the stomach and he stopped and she escaped from underneath him.

"Low blow," he wheezed out, glancing at his girlfriend. Vanessa shot a look and picked up a napkin from next to him and wiped the yogurt off of Sawyer's face. Sawyer put up fight while doing so but stopped when Liam told him to. After that, Liam took Sawyer back to his dorm room to get dressed for their trip to the park. As Vanessa was getting dressed, there was a knock at the door. She cracked it open to reveal Blair Waldorf standing there.

"Yes?" she grumbled under her breath.

"I came to tell you that I know about your little romance." Blair said with a devilish smirk. Vanessa raised an eyebrow in confusion. What was she talking about now? Blair opened her mouth and began to tell her. "About you and Humphrey's roommate,"

"You mean Liam?" Vanessa said in a bored tone. She turned back into her room and continued her previous task. Blair took a look around the room. Vanessa has managed to bring her estranged taste of fashion and life with her. The walls were painted a sky blue color and her bed was blue and orange in color of sheets. Her bohemian taste was something Blair found horrifying.

"Can I help you, Waldorf?" the Brooklynite asked looking over her shoulder at the elite. Blair's doe brown eyes narrowed before she turned up her noise.

"Where are you going on a snowy Wednesday morning at ten in the morning?" she asked. She took in the dark rinse jeans Vanessa wore and the dark gray ankle snow boots she wore and the gray chemise shirt and black snow jacket. Her curly hair was hidden by the gray barrette she wore. The gray brought out the color of her eyes. A knock on the door made both girls look to see Liam dressed in comfortable jeans and a dark gray t-shirt and a dark brown snow jacket.

"You ready to go?" he asked Vanessa, ignoring Blair completely.

"Yeah," she smiled and rushed past Blair, who stood there. She waited until Blair walked out of her room and closed the door. After Blair went into her room and closed the door, Sawyer poked his head out from behind the corner.

"Good work sport!" Liam praised and picked him up. Sawyer placed his head on his father's shoulder and smiled at his mother.

"Tired already bud?" she asked. He shook his head. They walked to the park and sat on the bench, watching Sawyer play in the snow. Vanessa smiled when Sawyer dove into it and began making snow angels. Passing adults smiled at his actions and someone even asked him a question and he looked over at them. Vanessa's heart dropped into her stomach when she saw who it was her son was walking to.

Rufus Humphrey—her best friend's father and someone she saw as a father. He smiled in her direction and Sawyer noticed. He looked up at the man and asked him a question.

"How do you know my mommy?"

Rufus looked down at the little boy. He couldn't be any older than two years old, but he spoke like he was at least five years old. His cheeks were tinted pink from the cold and his dirty blonde hair fell over his green-blue eyes. Rufus noticed that he had Vanessa's facial structure but the dirty blonde hair, slightly pale skin and green-blue eyes confused him. Who was this boy's father?

A slightly older version of the little boy rushed over to them. He sighed and picked up the boy, "I'm sorry about my son," he apologized.

"But daddy," the boy frowned, "I just asked how he knew mama."

"Liam its okay," Liam turned to Vanessa who came up to them. It was probably better Rufus found out instead of Dan, "This is Dan's dad, Rufus. He's a good friend of mine."

"Okay," Liam said, sounding a bit skeptic about the idea of his roommate's father learning about their son.

"Vanessa, Lily was just asking about you. Why don't you guys come to the penthouse?" Rufus asked. Vanessa and Liam shared a look and nodded to him. They shared a cab to the Palace and by the time they were there, Sawyer had fallen asleep on his father's shoulder. Rufus smiled at the sight, as Vanessa swept some of his hair out his eyes.

"He looks like the both of you." Rufus smiled, "You must be happy."

"You're not mad?" Vanessa asked.

"I'm disappointed in you Vanessa," the older Humphrey said and Vanessa was crestfallen. "But, I'm not mad. You've grown up and I'm happy for you. But if I can ask a question, when did you have him?"

"I was still fifteen," Vanessa told him. "I told Liam and he took up a job as a bartender. He really wanted to do everything he could to make sure we raised this child. After Sawyer was born, I wanted to stay with him and I only got to be with him for six months before my parents dragged me back to Vermont. I always went to see him when I got the chance. And I finally got Ruby to let me visit California with her for her tour."

"Who took care of Sawyer?" Rufus asked.

"My mom," Liam smiled, "And all of my friends thought he was my half brother. I told him to always call me by my first name when we were around my friends and to do the same when Vanessa was there."

"Were you dating?" Rufus asked after getting out of the cab and paying. They waved hello to Vanya who smiled at them and waved back. They rode up the elevator and he turned back to the two. "Well?"

"We weren't dating," Vanessa told him. "Liam was involved with a blonde haired version of Blair."

"Naomi wasn't that bad." He sighed and smiled at her, "Besides, you said yourself that we were just taking care of Sawyer. Until my senior year that is,"

"You two are dating now, aren't you?"

"Yes," Liam beamed. "It took me two girlfriends, a half brother and a fit of jealousy for me to realize that I didn't just want to be Sawyer's father and friend to Vanessa."

The door opened and Eric stood there, looking at the three and then at Sawyer. Rufus looked around the corner to see Chuck. Grabbing Eric quickly, he whispered into his ear.

"Take the boy upstairs and let him sleep in your room. I'll call you down when I say the magic phrase."

"And the phrase is?"

"Who wants egg salad?"

Eric shrugged his shoulders and took Sawyer upstairs, careful of Chuck and Lily. Chuck, noticing movement out the corner of his eye, turned to see Vanessa and Liam , missing Sawyer and Eric altogether. He took notice of their intertwined hands and stiffed a frown. Nate was not going to be happy about this.

"Vanessa, oh dear it's been ages," Lily said with a smile. Vanessa hugged the other woman. The two were on a mutual ground when it came to raising their children (Lily was under the impression Vanessa had always talked about wanting to raise her _future_ children in a stable home, something Lily wishes she had done).

"Hello Vanessa," Chuck greeted.

"Chuck," she nodded in his direction. The billionaire nodded back.

"I should get going. I have a meeting I have to attend soon," Chuck said before turning to Liam. "Chuck Bass."

"Liam Court," he extended his hand. Chuck glanced at it before taking it. Liam made sure to give a tight squeeze before releasing him. "Pleasure to meet you," he spoke calmly.

"And you. Lily, Rufus." Chuck bid them all farewell and walked off. Once the doors closed and they could hear the elevator moving down, Rufus shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Who wants egg salad?"

Lily raised an eyebrow, "Rufus, darling, what are you—"

"Mama!" Vanessa's head snapped towards the stairs, where Sawyer came running and hid behind his mother's leg, tears falling from his eyes.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Vanessa asked, picking him up. He buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"A scary man," he muttered.

"Scary man?" his parents asked. As if on cue, Damien walked downstairs with Jenny trailing behind him. Her mascara coated eyes widened at the sight of her former friend. Vanessa shot a glare at Jenny before tending to her frightened child. She sat down on the couch and began to bounce her son on her knee.

Liam bent down and covered his son's eyes. "What do you see?" he asked.

"Nothing,"

"Okay, when I remove my eyes, I want to tell me what you see, okay?" Liam asked and puffed up his face before removing his hand. Sawyer's tears stopped falling and he gave a small laugh. Liam un-puffed his face and Vanessa shook her head.

"Feel better?" he asked. Sawyer gave a small smile before nodding.

Damien had already left and now the small family of four was watching as Liam and Vanessa treated their son. Jenny glared deeply at the older girl. While their friendship was now gone and it was evident that Vanessa held no interest in wanting to get back with Nate, Jenny still hated the older girl because she had found a happiness that Jenny would probably never gain.

"Oh my," Lily stated and walked over to the small family. She cautiously took a seat next to Vanessa. "Is he yours, both of yours?" she asked.

Vanessa turned to Lily and nodded before turning to Sawyer, "Do you wanna meet Mrs. Humphrey?" she asked him. He gave a shy nod. He crawled off his mother's lap and timidly took Lily's hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Hello ma'am." He smiled up at her. Lily felt her heart flutter at the little boy's smile, "My name is Sawyer. May I have your name?"

"My name is Lily."

Sawyer's smile turned into a grin. "Like the flower!" he exclaimed with joy before leaning in to whisper in her ear," They're my mommy's favorites."

She glanced at Liam and Vanessa, who were smiling at the two. Sawyer rested his head on her chest, close to her heart, "I'm happy to meet you, Aunt Lily."

It wasn't too soon before he fell asleep. Lily stayed on the couch with him while Rufus, Eric, Jenny, Vanessa and Liam sat at the table. Rufus had made lunch for them.

"So how old is he?" Jenny asked.

"Jenny," Rufus said in a warning tone. He could hear the distaste in his daughter's voice. "Vanessa is still family and whatever happened in the past, will stay in the past."

"Please," Eric begged, mainly towards Jenny. He knew Vanessa was far over Nate. She had moved on someone more good looking than him.

"And he's two years old," Rufus said.

"He turns three in a few days," Liam smiled. Vanessa's own frown turned into a smile at the thought of her son's third birthday. She turned to Liam.

"We should invite Dixon and Silver."

"And Navid," he smiled, "I can't leave him out. He is technically Sawyer's favorite uncle aside from Charlie."

"I'll see about him," Vanessa frowned. She had never really liked Charlie because of his shady ways. But Sawyer loved him, not as much as he did his parents, but he did love them. "And your mother."

"Right," he grumbled.

"Any ideas on what you're going to do?" Rufus asked. "I'd be willing to help."

"We just wanted to have a small party." Vanessa blushed.

"Nothing too big," Liam added.

"Blair could host it for you," Eric commented. Vanessa's face soured at the statement, "Or not."

"Blair could what now?" Vanessa tensed up when she heard Blair's voice. Jenny smirked before turning to the older woman. Blair didn't notice Sawyer had woken up suddenly and came wondering over to her, tugging on her skirt. She glanced down at the little boy.

"Excuse me, miss. Do you know where mama is?" he muttered, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Blair's heart swelled up and before she could answer, Liam picked him up.

"You should have gone to bed last night buddy," he smiled. "What did your aunt Ruby have you doing?"

"She let me watch a bunch of movie," he whispered, still sleepy. Vanessa sighed, she was going to have a long chat with her older sister about raising her son. Blair looked at both Liam and Vanessa and quickly put two and two together.

"You had a child?" she asked, "Well Vanessa, you've just down higher on my dislike list."

"Higher?"

"You actually had a very adorable child. So what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Host a three year old's birthday party," Jenny said with a cold smirk. "I'm sure you wouldn't. I mean, its Vanessa's…."

"Jenny!" said Rufus.

Blair and Vanessa held a look, "I'll do it," Blair decided a few moments later. "Just this once,"

Vanessa smiled. She took Blair aside and asked her something she had never concerned until now, but that didn't mean that she didn't think about it.

"Would you like to be Sawyer's godmother?"


End file.
